No ignores a tus sueños
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Porque en algunas ocasiones los sueños tienen más significado del que te podrías imaginar...Takano lo averiguó por él mismo.


_**Y porque me gusta el drama y la tragedia en las historias yaoi...**_

* * *

><p>El sueño que había tenido minutos antes aún seguía presente en su mente. Nunca antes había soñado algo tan terrible, aquella había sido una verdadera pesadilla. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el sudor y sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir. Se frotó los ojos para tratar de alejar aquellas imágenes. Todo había parecido tan real, o por lo menos sus sentimientos ante aquello así habían sido. En ese momento Ritsu entró a la habitación llevando un vaso con agua.<p>

_-Toma, bébela despacio. _

_-Gracias._

Takano comenzó a beber mientras Ritsu ponía una mano en su hombro y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Los gritos de Takano lo habían despertado, pero aún seguía sin saber qué era lo que los había causado, pero obviamente no había querido preguntarle nada hasta que se hubiera tranquilizado.

_-¿Estás mejor?_

_-Sí, perdón por todo eso. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Una pesadilla?_

_-Sí, pero…pero solamente fue eso, una pesadilla. En realidad no va a pa…no pasó nada._

_-Exacto. Sólo fue una pesadilla, así que tranquilo. Trata de volver a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien. _

Takano asintió y se volvió a acostar. Ritsu también se acostó, de manera que ambos de frente. Takano miró a Ritsu directo a los ojos. Le encantaba hacer eso; el verse reflejado en ellos, la calidez que transmitían. Él sonrío y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Takano. Después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido, pero Takano no había podido hacerlo.

Hacía casi medio año que Ritsu por fin se le había declarado. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo eso, imaginándose cómo sería todo. Pero cuando aquello sucedió, se dio cuenta de que había sido mucho mejor a comparación de lo que había visto en su mente.

Aquellos meses habían sido maravillosos; realmente estaban tratando de recompensar los 10 años que habían perdido. Cada día era único y no se arrepentían de nada de lo que hacían en él. No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan feliz.

Ritsu seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Takano lo contemplaba, ahora simplemente no le podía quitar la vista de encima, o más bien no quería; aún continuaba asustado por lo que acababa de soñar.

_-Eso no va a pasar…no quiero que pase._

Se acercó más a Ritsu y lo abrazó. El sentirlo entre sus brazos lo tranquilizó un poco, y solamente de esa manera fue que logró conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Ritsu comenzó a despertarse, lo primero que notó fue que Takano no estaba en la cama. Lo que pensó fue que tal vez había vuelto a tener una pesadilla y ahora él se había levantado por agua o que estaba en el baño. Se sentó de inmediato y se iba a poner de pie cuando percibió el olor a hot cakes. Entonces Takano entró llevando una bandeja en la que había hot cakes, miel, mermelada, leche y jugo de naranja.

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Pensé que te gustaría desayunar en la cama. Hace mucho que no o hacemos._

Takano dejó la bandeja a un lado de Ritsu y se subió a la cama. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a cortar en trozos pequeños la comida. Después puso el tenedor frente a la boca de Ritsu; no pudo evitar sonreír. Takano era tierno con él, pero eran pocas las veces en las que llegaba a aquellos extremos. Así que abrió la boca y comenzó a comer.

_-¡Está delicioso!_

_-Gracias._

_-Oye, ¿estás mejor después de lo que de anoche?_

_-Eh…si, descuida. No pasó nada. Mejor, ¿qué te parece si hoy no vamos al trabajo?_

Ritsu dejó de comer y se quedó viéndolo. Estiró una mano y la colocó en la frente de Takano.

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

_-Bueno, tal vez sea porque me acabas de decir que no vayamos a trabajar y eres…eres tú._

_-No es para tanto. ¿Qué hay de malo en querernos tomar un día para nosotros solos? ¿O acaso tú no quieres?_

_-¡Claro que no es eso! Es sólo que se me hizo un poco extraño._

_-Por ahora no hay mucho trabajo, así que, ¿qué dices?_

En lugar de decir algo, Ritsu tomó el tenedor e hizo lo mismo que Takano había hecho minutos antes. Se turnaban para hacerlo, pero en una de esas ocasiones, Ritsu derribó por accidente la miel, de manera que le cayó en la mano. Estaba a punto de limpiarla cuando Takanola agarró y se llevó el dedo índice a su boca, retirando la miel que se encontraba en él. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Ritsu ante aquella escena y sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse cuando Takano pasó su lengua por lo otros lugares en los que la miel había caído.

Después de eso, Takano bajó de la cama y colocó la bandeja en una mesita que había, y cuando regresó, lo único que llevaba con él era la botella con el líquido.

Se colocó frente a Ritsu, lo recostó y ya que no llevaba camisa comenzó a dejar caer chorritos de miel sobre aquel pecho desnudo. El corazón de Ritsu comenzó a acelerarse. Entonces Takano comenzó a retirarla utilizando su lengua y depositando pequeños besos en cada lugar por el que pasaba.

_-Ta…¡ah!...¡Takano!_

Continuó con aquello mientras descendía por el cuerpo de Ritsu y comenzaba a bajar el pantalón de su pijama.

Comenzó a devorarlo y Ritsu se aferró a las sábanas….Con cada embestida que recibía, Ritsu dejaba escapar gemidos que inundaban por completo la habitación.

Estaba comenzando a despertarse. Estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido mientras sujetaba la mano de Ritsu, pero en aquel momento no pudo sentirla. Aquello lo aterró y se levantó de inmediato.

_-¡Ritsu!_

Él lo miraba desde la puerta del baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Takano fue hasta donde él se encontraba y lo abrazó.

_-¿Estás bien? No quise despertarte ya que no dormiste muy bien por la noche. Takano, ¿estás bien? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?_

_-No…es sólo…Me gusta esta sensación. Ritsu…abrázame, por favor. _

El tono de voz de Takano lo asustó. Dejó caer la toalla y lo abrazó fuertemente. Quería hacerle entender que él estaba ahí, con él y que no lo dejaría.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Ritsu creyó que Takano ya estaba mejor. Entonces dejó de abrazarlo pero lo tomó de las manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

_-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste anoche?_

_-Nada…no fue…_

_-Takano. Nadie se despierta gritando así en la noche y después dice que no soñó nada._

_-No fue…Voy a tomar un baño._

_-Takano, espera…¡Takano!_

Se encerró en el baño y se metió a la regadera. El agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo se sentía bien, pero aún así no podía evitar dejar de sentirse extraño, preocupado.

No quería contarle a Ritsu el sueño, o más bien la pesadilla que había tenido. Sentía que si la contaba se podía volver realidad.

En el sueño él se encontraba solo. No había nadie ni nada a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar y todo seguía igual, pero después, le pareció que a lo lejos había algo en el suelo. Cuando se acercó más, se heló al darse cuenta de que Ritsu era el que estaba tirado. Corrió a su lado, lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó hacer que reaccionara, pero no lo lograba. No tenía ninguna herida, parecía como si estuviera dormido, pero por más que lo llamaba por su nombre, no lograba hacer que despertara.

Pidió a gritos ayuda, pero no había nadie que se la brindara, y en aquel momento fue que Ritsu lo había despertado.

Solamente había sido un sueño, pero aún así se había aterrado, por esa razón no había querido salir aquel día.

Cerró la llave del agua y se enredó la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Cuando salió del baño, Ritsu no se encontraba en la habitación. Takano creyó que estaría en la sala o en algún otro lugar, pero una nota en la bandeja en la cual había llevado el desayuno llamó su atención, así que la tomó y la leyó:

"_Mutuo-sensei me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que revise algo sobre la nueva historia. Tengo que ir a la Editorial ya que el material está allá. No creas que la plática está olvidada, continuaremos cuando regrese"._

_-¡No! ¡Ritsu!_

Se vistió de inmediato sin fijarse en lo que realmente se estaba poniendo.

Salió corriendo del departamento, fue hasta donde estaba su auto y arrancó.

_-Por favor…Por favor…Ritsu, por favor…_

Unos metros más adelante lo distinguió. Se estacionó y cuando bajó del auto gritó su nombre. Ritsu se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo. Takano corrió hacia él y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien, lo abrazó.

_-¿Takano?_

_-Gracias, gracias…Sube al auto._

_-Tengo que…_

_-Sube al auto, yo te llevo. _

Lo llevó hacia él, abrió la puerta y lo metió. Arrancó de nuevo, pero se tuvo que detener ya que el semáforo le había tocado en rojo. Ritsu lo miraba de reojo y notó que se sujetaba fuertemente al volante. Aquel silencio lo estaba matando.

_-¿Qué es…?_

_-No quiero perderte._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No quiero perderte, no de nuevo…esta vez no lo soportaría._

_-Takano…lo que sucedió hace un momento no va a hacer que me pierdas, no voy a ir a ningún lado. No hay ninguna razón que me haga alejarme de ti, es sólo que me preocupaste. Pero todo está bien, y así va a continuar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, claro…Te amo._

_-Y yo a ti._

Ritsu se acercó y lo besó en los labios, pero el beso no duró mucho ya que en ese momento la luz del semáforo cambió y los autos comenzaron a avanzar.

_-¡TAKANO!_

Volteó justo a tiempo para ver la camioneta que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Tomó la mano de Ritsu, lo miró a los ojos y entonces recibieron el impacto.

****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**  
><strong>

Los padres de Ritsu corrían a través del pasillo del hospital mientras seguían a Yokozawa. Les habían informado del accidente y los tres habían llegado al mismo tiempo al hospital. De inmediato se dirigieron a la recepción.

_-¡Señorita! Buscamos a dos hombres, los acaban de traer a causa de un accidente automovilístico._

_-¿Son sus parientes? Lo siento, uno de ellos falleció antes de llegar al hospital. _

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién fue?_

_-En unos momentos el doctor les dará más información._

Los padres de Ritsu se abrazaron mientras Yokozawa creía que se volvería loco a causa de no saber lo que realmente había pasado.

La enfermera se acercaba empujando una silla de ruedas. La persona que iba sentada llevaba un collarín, su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada y tanto en los brazos como en el rostro tenía diferentes heridas.

Los tres lo miraron y entonces los papás de Ritsu corrieron al lado de su hijo. Yokozawa se dejó caer en una silla que estaba cerca mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

_-¿Familiares de Takano Masamune?_

_-Soy…amigo…_

_-Se hizo todo lo posible, pero el impacto fue del lado en el que él iba, así que recibió mucho daño. Los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada por él. Lo lamento. ¿Ustedes son los padres de Onodera?_

_-Sí._

_-A pesar de que las heridas se ven serias, no ponen en riesgo su vida. Mañana por la mañana podrá dejar el hospital, pero tendrá que guardar mucho reposo. Por ahora lo llevarán a su habitación. _

_-Gracias doctor, gracias._

Yokozawa alzó la vista y miró a Ritsu, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Simplemente miraba el suelo, ni siquiera les prestaba atención a sus papás. Él había aceptado que Ritsu y Takano se amaban, pero ahora, al ver la expresión de Ritsu entendía realmente cuán profundo había sido su amor.

Takano había fallecido, pero parecía que Ritsu también.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Se encontraba en su habitación.

Hacía unas horas acababa de llegar del funeral de Takano. Toda la Editorial había asistido, así como también las mangakas de las cuales Takano había sido Editor. Aquella fue la primera vez que vio a los padres de Takano. Ambos lloraban, pero cada quien estaba de un lado y nunca se acercaron uno al otro.

Ritsu estaba seguro de que de no haber estado en aquella silla de ruedas se habría tirado al piso llorando y pidiendo que lo enterraran junto con Takano.

Si. Había llorado, no había tratado de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero las manos de sus padres sobre sus hombros habían hecho que se mantuviera bajo control.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yokozawa entró en la habitación. Lo miró pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y se quedaron en silencio. Pasados unos minutos, Ritsu continuaba mirando sus manos, de manera que Yokozawa decidió hablar.

_-No es bueno que no digas nada. Tú ibas con él, debió ser terrible, pero aún así no es bueno que no hables sobre eso. _

_-Tú…no sabes…_

_-Así es. No sé cómo te sientes, y no fingiré el saberlo. Pero lo que sí sé es que no puedes quedarte así. A él no le habría gustado._

_-Él lo sabía._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Takano…él sabía…o presentí que esto iba a pasar. En la madrugada se despertó gritando a causa de una pesadilla. Y en la mañana me pidió que no fuéramos al trabajo, que pasáramos todo el día juntos en la casa. Yo lo noté muy extraño, pero él no quiso decir nada más. Recibí un mensaje, así que tuve que salir, pero él me alcanzó y me pidió que subiera al auto. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba cuando me dijo…él me dijo que…que no quería perderme. ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mí él no habría tenido que salir y aún seguiría vivo!_

_-¡Cállate!_

Yokozawa hizo que levantara la vista y no la apartara de la de él.

_-Escúchame. De algo de lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro es de que a Masamune no e gustaría verte así. A él no le gustaría que te torturaras por algo que al fin de cuentas ya sucedió. Él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía derrumbarse, y estoy seguro de que no querría eso para ti. Así que debes seguir con tu vida; por él, por ambos. Así que deja de pensar en esas cosas._

Después de decir aquello salió de la habitación.

****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/****

Habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente. Ritsu había regresado a trabajar. No había avisado cuándo lo haría, de manera que cuando llegó se encontró con Kisa y los demás recogiendo las cosas del escritorio de Takano. Todos voltearon a verlo y se dirigieron miradas entre ellos. Kisa se acercó corriendo a su lado.

_-¡Ri-chan! Perdón, pero…es que…no sabíamos…_

_-¿Quieren que les ayude?_

No esperó a que Kisa le contestara, fue hacia el escritorio y comenzó a guardar las cosas en las cajas que tenían frente a ellos. Tomó la fotografía que había de ellos dos y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse.

_-Ri-chan…_

_-Estoy bien, descuiden. _

Siguió metiendo las cosas a las cajas, pero aquella fotografía la separó para después llevársela con él.

Las actividades en el departamento de manga shojo habían regresado a la normalidad. Después de una junta, a Ritsu le habían dado el puesto de Takano de manera temporal, pero después de los resultados obtenidos y los comentarios del resto del personal, decidieron que aquello pasar a ser permanente.

El departamento ahora se le hacía muy grande para él solo, y por las noches se dormía viendo la foto de Takano y él que se había llevado de la Editorial, la cual ahora había puesto en una mesita junto a la cama.

Cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, le seguía pareciendo extraño no sentir el cuerpo de Takano a su lado. Pero cuando eso pasaba recordaba las palabras que Yokozawa le había dicho, así que se ponía de pie y comenzaba con sus actividades.

Pero aquella mañana, la necesidad de sentirse cerca de Takano era demasiada. Cuando Ritsu se dio cuenta, ya estaba llegando al cementerio, y cuando se estaba acercando al lugar en el que se encontraban los restos de Takano, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que aquella era la primera vez que iba desde que había fallecido, pero siguió avanzando hasta que por fin se encontró delante de la lápida.

Creyó que cuando estuviera en aquel lugar diría todo en lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo, pero en realidad no sabía cómo decirlo.

_-Te extraño…todos lo hacen. Yokozawa-san dijo que hasta Sorata había estado triste por unos días después de que tú no fueras a visitarlo, pero…pero dice que ahora está mejor. Las cosas…ya no son iguales sin ti. Y yo…lo…lo lamento._

Sólo fue capaz de decir eso y se marchó del lugar. Cuando comenzó a alejarse sintió que alguien lo observaba, pero no le tomó importancia, de manera que continuó caminando.

Durante la noche, al igual que en las demás, tardó en quedarse dormido.

Sabía que se trataba de un sueño, pero algo en él hacía que se sintiera ansioso, presentía que algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir. Fue entonces que sintió que alguien tocó su hombro, y cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar gritar al encontrarse con el rostro de Takano. Lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar cuando sintió que los brazos de Takano alrededor de su cuerpo. Durante el tiempo que Ritsu estuvo llorando, Takano no dijo nada; una vez que el llanto cesó, lo condujo hasta una banca parecida a las que había en el parque al que solían ir por las tardes durante los fines de semana.

Takano limpió las lágrimas de Ritsu y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos.

_-¿Por qué no te quedaste más tiempo?_

_-¿Por qué? Entonces…¿realmente esto es un sueño?_

_-Así es._

_-Por un momento creí…_

_-Ritsu, todo está bien._

_-¡No! No es así. Ya me cansé de tratar…de fingir que todo está bien. Pero no puedo, ya no más. Te extraño demasiado. Intenté ser fuerte. Pero esto puede más que yo…Ya no puedo Takano. No puedo seguir pensando, que por mi culpa…moriste._

_-Ritsu…Ven._

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de nuevo. Ritsu trataba de limpiarlas con el dorso de su camisa cuando Takano lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a él. Ritsu apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Takano puso una mano sobre ella.

_-¿Crees que eso fue lo que pasó?_

_-¿Acaso eso no fue…lo que soñaste?_

_-Algo…así. Pero no hay razón para que pienses que eso ocurrió por tu culpa. Eso es algo que ya iba a pasar._

_-Pero si no hubiera salido…_

_-Habría ocurrido al día siguiente, o dentro de una semana. Tú no podrías haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Escucha, lo que Yokozawa dijo es cierto. No quiero que te tortures por eso. ¿Te arrepientes de los momentos que pasamos juntos? A pesar de que no fue por mucho tiempo, fueron los mejores meses de mi vida. No es que quiera que recuerdes eso, pero yo sé lo que se siente. Después de que desapareciste…sentí como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto. Y a pesar de que esperaba poder encontrarte algún día, en ocasiones me llegué a preguntar si no te habría pasado algo. Pero nunca perdí la esperanza. Yokozawa me sacó de aquella depresión, me hizo ponerme a hacer cosas productivas. Tus padres, tus amigos…ellos no van a dejar que te quedes así. Y yo no quiero que lo sigas haciendo. Debes seguir con tu trabajo, presionando a aquellos para que tengan todo a tiempo o en todo caso rogarles a las imprentas para que te den más tiempo. Y debes tener esperanza en que nos volveremos a ver, pero todo a su debido tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?_

Ritsu asintió y volvió a abrazarlo. En ese abrazo quiso poner todos los que no le daría por un buen tiempo. Takano tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Pero aquel no fue un beso de despedida, era de un "hasta luego".

_-Takano, te amo._

_-Y yo a ti, para siempre. Te estaré esperando. Pero recuerda que a mí me gusta la puntualidad, así que eso será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, ¿entendiste?_

_-Sí. Te veré después._

Ritsu se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Takano en aquella banca. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, pero al verlo sonreír entendió que todo estaría bien, ya llegaría el momento del que le había hablado. Así que siguió caminando.

Cuando se despertó, era la primera vez que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro desde que Takano se había ido. Pero ahora entendía que a pesar de que no pudiera verlo, él siempre estaría a su lado. Así que se levantó, dispuesto a ver la vida de una forma diferente, de manera que cuando volviera a ver a Takano pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: _Lo logré…y ahora estoy aquí contigo, de nuevo juntos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y...¿entonces? ._.<em>**

**_Juro que amo que se queden juntas las parejas que me gustan, pero es inevitable escribir estas cosas ;_;_**

**_Perdón por la mini-escena de pasión, pero después de la historia de Utapri, ya no se me ocurre nada más _**

**_XD_**

**_Comenten qué les pareció..._**

**_Adiós :)_**


End file.
